Three of a kind
by Bzinga
Summary: When two mysteries Homeworld gems arrive on earth, everything the Crystal Gems know changes, leading the way to something new and unpredictable. (WARNING: there MAY be some language.)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hey everyone... well, here it is. Don't forget to leave a review about anything you want to ask or just have an opinion.**

* * *

It was a average day for Steven; He had just warped back to the temple with the gems after defeating another gem fusion when something landed on the beach.

"Guys, did you see that." Yelled Steven as he pointed outside. The group ran outside to see another one of Peridot's robonoids.

"More of them!" Screamed Amethyst as she grabbed her hair out of frustration.

"Can Peridot call them from here?" Queried Pearl as the robonoid continued to sit in its crater. The gems summoned their weapons and took a stance waiting for it to move

"She must be trying to escape to Homeworld, I just know it, but we have to be careful." Warned Pearl as they continued to wait. While they were waiting for it to move, Peridot's escape pod went off alerting the gems to Peridot's warping.

"We have to go! Steven, watch it." Yelled Garnet and soon Steven was the only one waiting for it to move.

Steven had been waiting for hours and was starting to doze off; he then woke himself up to see the robonoid finally move.

"Oh no you don't." Said Steven as he followed it through the house to the wrap pad.

When Steven caught it they already warped and Steven found himself at the Galaxy warp. When he arrived he saw the gems fighting Peridot and they would have caught her but she escaped.

"Why can't you clods leave me alone!" Peridot screamed angrily as she flew away using her fingers as helicopter rotors like always.

"Do you think she was trying to reactivate the Homeworld warp?" Asked Steven, ignoring the robonoid walking towards the warp pad.

"I have no doubt that she'll try ag-" Pearl began but was interrupted by the warp pad activating.

"Hide!" Commanded Garnet. The gems hid behind a column right before what seemed like two gems now standing on the warp.


	2. Chapter 2: Capture

**Finally, chapter two.**

* * *

The two gems inspected the warp pad for a moment, then stepped off. One was taller than the other, they were wearing cloaks but removed their hoods to reveal something none of the gems ever expected. The two new Homeworld gems had MALE bodies! The taller gem was light blue with short but spiky hair, and his gem was his his left eye. The shorter gem was yellow and his face looked just like the taller gem but his hair was long and smooth; his gem was his right eye, as if he was a mirror to the other.

"Oh, there you are. You did good, but now you're useless." Said the tall gem bluntly as he picked up the robonoid and crushed it in his hand.

"Citrine?" Asked the tall gem as he looked towards the gem we now know as Citrine.

"What is it, Aquamarine?" Responded Citrine to the gem next to him.

"First of all: call me "Aqua", I feel it's easier. Secondly: Is everything ready?" Finished Aqua in an upset tone.

"Yep, everything's done." Confirmed Citrine as he was going through a holographic checklist that was similar to Peridot's gauntlets.

"Well... here goes everything." Stated Aqua as he summoned his weapon, a small arm cannon that was now in place of his hand, and began to charge it.

As Aqua was charging his cannon, the Gems, who had been listening to their conversation from behind a pillar, jumped out and attacked.

"Ahh!" Exclaimed the two. The shock of the gems attacking caused Aqua to shoot. The gems dodged Aqua's blast as it flew high into the air and disappear from sight.

"Oh no, I missed!" Screamed Aqua as a shadow appeared in front of them.

"Ah, come on!" Screamed Citrine before Garnet "poofed" him, leaving his jagged yet round gem that was once his eye.

"Citrine, nooooo-!" Yelled Aqua before being poofed himself, leaving his identically shaped gem behind as well.

"Got 'em. We'll interrogate them at the temple." Said Garnet as she put them in the same bubble.

"Good, but the Homeworld warp is active again." Commented Pearl.

"So what do we do about it?" Asked Amethyst.

"I don't know." Confessed Garnet; as she said that, Aqua's blast fell and landed on the warp and destroyed it in an explosion.

"Ok, let's go home." Concluded Garnet.

* * *

 **Ok people, here it is, chapter two. As always, leave a review or pm me on your thoughts and criticism (remember that it's my choice wether or not to care about what you say. Haters, I'm looking at you).**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and answers

**FINALLY, I can work again. Sorry for the delay, but a lack of my privileges has kept me from this for weeks**

* * *

It had been weeks since the new gems were captured and Garnet decided that it was time to meet their "new guests". Steven then asked a question that had just entered his mind:"How are we gonna do that interra... thing Garnet was talking about?"

Pearl answered his question with a blunt statement while trying to stay calm.

"Well Steven, we'll _interrogate_ them the same way humans would do it, but they're Homeworld gems and you'll never know what they could've planned." She corrected him while she was clearly losing her cool.

"Did I hear that right!" Screamed Peridot as she ran out the bathroom. "I'm saved! I'm saved!" She shouted out before seeing the bubble. "Oh, you caught _them_ too. I'll get back to work on the drill." She said as she tried to walk out of house.

"Oh no you don't, your staying here and meeting our new 'guests' with us." Garnet yelled as Peridot reached for the door.

"Fine, I'll meet them." Surrendered Peridot as she walked towards the middle of the room with everyone else.

Garnet popped the bubble and the two gemstones began to float over their heads as Aqua and Citrine reformed.

"Ahh, that feels bet-" started Aqua before the two were tied up by Amethyst's whip. "Wow, not even three seconds after reforming and I'm tied up." Stated Aqua as he looked over to Peridot and a big smile formed on his face. "Well at least _something_ good came out of it this time."

"No, why did it have to be you two detectives." Peridot awkwardly said.

"Peridot, do you know them?" Asked Steven.

"Oh, she knows me. It's been not that long since we last met." Said Aqua in a rather "as a matter of fact" tone.

"Enough stalling!" Yelled Garnet which silenced everyone, then she continued. "Now who are you, why are you here, and who sent you?" Questioned Garnet.

"O.k. I'll tell you everything." Screamed Citrine as everyone could see, he was very nervous. "We were created at a secondary kindergarten on earth right before the war. We were messed up so they immediately threw us in a prison and left for dead in there. No one sent us because we planned an escape long ago to be safe and we did it using Peridot's prototype robonoid to fix the warp pad!" After talking VERY fast Citrine began to calm down.

"Yeah, he doesn't do well under pressure." Commented Aqua.

* * *

 **Well that's done, I'll get started on the next chapter immediately after this one is posted, but won't post it until about... Saturday (my time) and yes there's some history between Aqua and Peridot ;).**


	4. Chapter 4: History: Part 1

**Hey everyone, guess what... This story got over 200 views! yes I appreciate small goals as much as big ones.**

* * *

"Peridot, can you explain your involvement with them?" Questioned Pearl as Peridot began to blush.

"Please, allow **me** to explain. It all started many Earth revolutions ago..." Began Aqua while still tied up by Amethyst's whip.

* * *

 _ **~FLASHBACK: HOMEWORLD: SECTOR 735B: PRISON NO.49~**_

* * *

"I can't believe **I'm** on prison check-up duty." Complained Peridot as she stomped through the halls of the prison with her screen up as she looked back and fourth from the cells to her screen, calling prisoners' numbers and checking off their respective numbers.

"...And prisoner number 380,572." Finalized Peridot as she looked to the prisoner with pity. He was slightly taller than Peridot (with her limb enhancers) and his skin was light blue, lighter than his clothes; He wore a long sleeve shirt that widened a little bit towards wrists and had a large yellow diamond on the front. The diamond had lines that pointed clockwise coming from all four points. His pants were the darkest part of his outfit but still blue. He wears boots with lines that made arrows pointing at the toes.

He simply sat against the wall before he looked up at Peridot and his eyes opened wide. He got up and walked to the field separating them and spoke.

"Well hi there, don't you look nice, I'm Aqua." He complemented in a flattering way while introducing himself.

"Uhh... thank you, but I can't interact with prisoners." she said as she leaned back and started to blush, trying to avoid the conversation. She never felt the need for relations but something about him made her... feel different about what she thought.

"You're right, enough sweet talk, I have something important to let you know about."

"What?" Asked Peridot.

"I have no reason to be here and I'm sure neither do you. If you help me and my friend out, you can come with us." She stopped to think for a moment and soon responded.

"You're defective, you have to be here." She answered.

"But we're gems like everyone else! We don't care what anyone else thinks of us!"

"But others will."

"Then I guess we'll just rot here, all three of us!"

She looked at him with his trusting eyes, and responded.

"I have a job to do, I can't help you... but good luck out there." She walked away and later the field of his cell disappeared.

He looked down and closed his eyes as he teared up.

"Thank you." He said before he ran down the hall.

"I'll regret that later." Said Peridot to herself as she saw him running down the hall through the camera system.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for being a day late but here it is.**

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 **My next chapter will be a little away from the main story, also it's something I'm doing for Halloween c-ya next week ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: History: Part 2

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about missing Halloween, but I promise next chapter will be BIG.**

* * *

"and this is when I come into this mess." Started Citrine as he somehow freed himself and stood up. He was taller than Amethyst but shorter than Pearl. Everyone could now see the Large yellow diamond on his yellow short sleeve shirt. His dark gold leggings connected to his horizontally stripped boots. "Anyway, where was I.." He continued.

* * *

 **Flashback again**

* * *

A yellow gem with long wavy hair was lying on the floor of his cell and crying; the tears of his one normal eye falling along his face and then to the ground.

"I'll never get out of here." He said to no one in particular. The field of the cell disappeared as the voice of someone he knew say: "are ya gonna keep talking to your self or are ya gonna come with me?"

"You're out! I can't believe th- wait, how?" He interrupted him self to ask the question.

"I got a bit of help." He answered while winking.

"No, not again. Last time you tried to talk our way out of trouble we ended up here." He said quite disappointingly. After the pause he asked a quick question " let me guess, her again?"

"Yes. let's just go." Aqua answered while blushing as he tried to change the subject while they ran off to their escape.

"As long we don't run into any guards we'll be fine." Citrine said worryingly right before they bumped into a jasper (NOT the one fused on earth).

"Two escaped! Well then you're getting shattered FIRST!" She yelled angrily.

"I got this!" Yelled Citrine as he summoned his weapon, a large ring that reached his stomach area. It has four round gems facing inward that were arranged in perfect symmetry. It was surrounded by pointed spikes that made it look like a giant buzz saw. He threw it at her with an impressive amount of force that it even cut the air. She blocked it with her helmet and laughed as it caught the hoop before she poofed leaving her gem.

"Well... that worked." Said Aqua as they continued to run.

* * *

"...Then we took one of Peridot's robonoids, sent it to Earth and you can put two and two together." Concluded Citrine as everyone looked at each other.

"Welllll since they're not with Homeworld... why don't we let them live here with us?" Suggested Amethyst.

"Yes/No!" Screamed Steven and Pearl respectively.

"Garnet, we can't just... LET them that close to Steven. We don't know how unstable they are if their physical forms are unnaturally different." Pleaded Pearl as she looked at Garnet's perpetually emotionless face.

Garnet took some time to think and soon decided. "I see nothing wrong with this, they can stay. We will need to keep an eye on them though."

"Yay, new friends!" Steven said excitedly with stars in his eyes.

"I knew I would regret that decision." Said Peridot while facepalming.

"What do you mean? You're here with me, aren't you?" Aqua asked while looking at her and rising his eyebrows.

"Exactly, I'm HERE." She answered.

* * *

 **And that's how it all started. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to leave a review if you have anything to say.**

 **See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: A new face

**Hello again everyone, it's time for the BIG ONE**

* * *

It was the next morning and Steven woke up to the sound of the door opening followed by someone shouting...

"HELLO NEW HOME!" The voice belonged to none other than Aqua, with Citrine behind him as they walked through the front door.

"Hey guys, how is it living here on earth now?" He asked as he walked down the stairs, still in his pajamas.

"We love it here, humans seem so nice." Citrine said in response to Steven's question.

"Hey, what's it like being so different from other gems?" He started up the questions again.

"We feel a sense of individuality, and it feels... right." Aqua replied as they walked back out side (Steven now fully dressed).

"Ok, ok, one more question. Can you fuse?" When Steven said that Aqua and Citrine instantly stopped, with their eyes wide open in shock.

"Uhhh..." was all Steven heard for a moment before Aqua snapped out of it.

"WE NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT. WE **HAVE** TO TRY IT." Aqua screamed in excitement, hoping for a similar response from Citrine.

"We could, what's stopping us?" Citrine asked with a shrug.

* * *

"Ok. From what I heard from Steven, we need to synchronize our forms." Explained Citrine as they were now on the beach. The sun beating down on everyone, so Steven got an umbrella to protect his skin.

"Alright, let's go." as the two started dancing in place their gems started glowing; seeing this Steven began to jump in excitement. Aqua and Citrine then got closer until they were about five feet away from each other. They jumped at each other and landed on the same spot, creating a large mass of light that grew and took form.

"HELLO STEVEN! It feels sooo good to be an existing thing rather than a hypothetical possibility, and I'm not falling apart. Bonus!" Steven couldn't believe what he was seeing. The fusion was about as tall as Sardonyx and was green (duh). He had four arms, the top two having long sleeves and the bottom two with short sleeves. His face looked like it didn't change when they fused, except the two normal eyes under two green gems that were also eyes (that don't work as eyes). He had long, spiky hair that was was pointing backwards, and was a lighter shade of green then the rest of him. His shirt now had an eight-point star with lines that went all along the shirt coming from the points. His boots simply had the combined designs of Aqua and Citrine's boots.

"Amazing, a giant MAN!" Screamed Steven as he couldn't stop jumping around.

"Is this..." he started as he felt his face "DEPTH PERCEPTION?!" He shouted in awe of his perfect vision.

"You're so cool... wait, what's your name? Do you know it?" Steven asked after his realization.

" I **DO** know, I'm GREEN TOURMALINE!" Yelled Tourmaline to the sky so all can hear, unfortunately Pearl is part of the "all".

"What is going on here! Steven gets away from that!" Yelled Pearl as she ran out the door and jumped down to protect him from nothing.

"Don't worry, buzz kill. I was just gonna show Steven something cool." Tourmaline said while summoned Aqua's cannon and Citrine's razor hoop, then combining them into a larger cannon covering his left forearms and extending to twice as long as his arms. He pointed his cannon at the cliff and it began to fire miniature razor sharp disks that embedded into the stone.

"Wow... now THAT, was awesome!" Exclaimed Tourmaline as he reveled in his new power, but his face turned serious before defusing, leaving the two falling to the ground.

"Citrine, why did you do that? Do you know what we are capable of now?!" Yelled Aqua in disappointment.

"Yes I do, that's why we can't be fused too long. We could be unstable, I don't want to prove them right." Explained Citrine trying to keep everyone calm.

"You're right, sorry about freaking out." Said Aqua hoping to be forgiven.

* * *

 **Well THAT took a bit to do, anyway with thanksgiving coming up I'm gonna slow down a bit and start on a smaller chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review if you want and see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: The nightmare

**Hello again, today is a short chapter but it's necessary.**

* * *

Today everyone had nothing to do. Steven, whom was **HOPING** that a problem would happen just so he wouldn't be bored. Amethyst was sleeping upside down on the couch, Garnet sat down watching Aqua and Citrine playing chess (a game that they recently learned), Peridot was watching the two as well, but clearly she was talking mental notes (probably of the game).

"I'm back Steven. Did anything happen while I was gone?" Pearl asked as she walked back into the house through the front door.

"Hello buzz kill, I didn't know that you do something _other_ than get on people's cases." Greeted Aqua as Citrine cracked a smile to to Aqua letting his guard down and called checkmate. Pearl got mad at the sarcastic comment and tried to ignore him so she could tell everyone that she checked the drill.

"Wait, drill. What drill?" Asked Citrine in curiosity of what he heard.

"We're making a drill to stop the cluster and save the world. Why do you want to know?" Answered Steven to the question, then asked a question himself.

"I'm pretty technical, maybe I can help with it." Responded Citrine in hopes to be involved in something.

"You can help, we're going to start working again tomorrow. Steven, you should go to sleep now. We'll start early and work all day." Ordered Garnet; Steven didn't like going to sleep too early but he knew he needed it, so he got in his pajamas and got in bed.

* * *

 ** _Steven's dream_**

* * *

Steven was floating in a white void with nothing in it, he started moving on his own and found a floor. Steven continued to walk until he saw a small cubic black mass on the floor, so he decided to touch it. The black mass began to expand around the room and completely engulf it in darkness. Steven was scared and didn't know what was going on. He looked around until the black mass formed a giant blob. Steven noticed three circular shapes that formed an inverse triangle in the blob (the bottom one being near the middle and the top ones near the top). He began to hear a voice, it was quiet so Steven got closer and heard the voice again.

" _Let... me... out..."_ Steven then asked the voice to (please) speak up then the voice screamed:

 _"LET ME OUT!"_

* * *

Steven woke up and it was morning. Pearl walked into Steven's room telling him it's time to go. Steven told her he had a weird dream and she asked what it was about, he replied with:

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I already know what the next two chapters will be.**

 **Until next time, goodbye.**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting started

**Hey guys, just like my smash story I'm gonna give you one more chapter before I take a break for the rest of the year.**

* * *

Everyone got to the barn to continue work on the drill. Garnet gave everyone their orders: Garnet made sure nothing got in the way of their work. Steven, Amethyst, and Aqua went to the kindergarten to find as much spare parts as needed. Pearl, Peridot, and Citrine began adding the drill head. With everyone separated into two groups some chatter began to fly around, mostly about the new guys.

"Hey, so I heard something is going on between you and Perinerd." Amethyst asked Aqua while digging around for parts.

"Yeah... but she doesn't seem that interested yet, so I'll just play it cool until she comes around." He answered confidently while climbing up a wall to reach an injector at the top of a cliff.

"That's very dangerous, you probably shouldn't do that." Warned Steven, as always concerned with everyone's safety.

Aqua, reaching the top, trying to remove the injector and replied with:

"Steven, don't worry. I'm a gem that can withstand a LOT of punishment, it's not like it'll even hurt-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as both he and the gem machinery fell (similar to how Peridot fell). Aqua hit the ground first, creating a crater. He fell out of his daze just as the injector landed on him, followed with a loud "POOF".

"Aqua!" Yelled Steven as Amethyst sliced it into pieces only to find Aqua's gem in the middle of the crater.

"Let's go take him back!" Amethyst said as Steven held the gem and they ran to the warp pad.

* * *

Meanwhile at the barn Pearl, Peridot, and Citrine continued their work. Peridot was calibrating the system while Pearl and Citrine were attaching the drill head. Citrine took some time to make sure Peridot couldn't hear them before he asked Pearl a question he had.

"Hey Pearl, do you think Peridot is... "interested" in Aqua?"

"I honestly don't care about what _she_ thinks, but I have noticed she acts differently around him." Pearl answered.

"She must be in him, he's always had an eye for her. Also, there's a fault in the drill." He replied while giving a warning.

"That's impossible, where?" Pearl asked, thinking it was fine.

He simply stepped back and let go of the drill head allowing the tip to brake off, catching Peridot's attention.

"WHY DID YOU LET IT BREAK, NOW WE HAVE LESS TIME TO STOP THE CLUSTER YOU CLODS!" She yelled angrily at them, making things more complicated.

He sighed then followed it with:

"Let's hope they got another drill head."

* * *

Citrine and Peridot got back to the temple to start looking for a new drill head.

"Guys, guys! We have a problem!" Steven screamed with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What is it?" Citrine asked, and answered by Steven showing him Aqua's gem. Peridot gasped in shock, causing everyone to look her way.

"I-I'm not concerned about that defect gem! I just uhh... LET'S GO FINISH THE DRILL!" She panicked and changed the subject, running out the door.

"What was that about?" Steven asked, clearly confused about what just happened.

"Don't worry about it, it's just Peridot being concerned about him. Let me see his gem." Citrine held out his hand and Steven gave him Aqua's gem. Citrine walked outside and threw Aqua's gem into the air a little, right as it reached the top of its arc Aqua's gem began to glow and in a burst of light Aqua reformed with a new outfit. The yellow diamond on his shirt was gone and replaced with diagonal lines pointing downwards to the right. His hair was a little bit longer and his pants turned into a darker shade of blue but his boots were the same.

"I'm back! Miss me?" Aqua asked in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Well someone did." Citrine answered while pointing to Peridot, who was digging around a large pile of parts on the beach. Aqua started walking over to Peridot and began taking.

"Did you actually miss having me here?" He Questioned, startling her.

"Well, yes, only because the more of of us working to stop the cluster the better." She confessed while looking away and blushing.

"Well whatever you say, Peri." He said causing her to start screaming in embarrassingly as he started laughing at her freak out.

"One day she'll get used to him." Citrine said to himself quietly.

* * *

 **And that's a rap for this year, Christmas is coming and that's the reason I'm taking a break until January. Hope you were satisfied with the work I've been doing, it's good to see the number of views go up every time I show you a little of what my mind has in store.**

 **Until 2016, bye :)**


End file.
